


Tempting Turquoise

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [2]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue, description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt WanderSetting: This takes place at the beginning of chapter 3 when they arrive in Port Parnassus.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 3





	Tempting Turquoise

Even before they made that last turn down the greystone alley leading to the Port Parnassus docks, the salty scent of the sea swept over her. It was something she had only imagined before as she pieced together hints of the smell from the travelers’ clothes who visited Riverbend along with their vivid descriptions and the tales they told. Though, nothing could have prepared her for the reality of it. **  
**

“Wow!” The word slipped out of Daenarya’s mouth as she exhaled. The stunning view of the Cartesian Sea shimmered in front of her. The long rays of the setting sun reflected on the surface of the tempting turquoise waters, sparkling like stars. The sea extended onward to where the water met the sky in a brilliant display, as warm colors began to paint across both.

Her gaze shifted up as a couple of seagulls squawked and squabbled over a fish–a man nearby yelling at their theft. The cacophony of noise grew louder, merchants and sailors alike bustling around the docks carrying treasures from all reaches of land that the endless ocean touched. 

She focused on the lapping of the waves against the shores, lightly bouncing the ships in port up and down. The sound grew stronger as she let the melody of the water wash over her. She closed her eyes, memorizing that moment, centering herself to the sound of the sea as she breathed in and out–each breath matching the murmuring of the gentle tides. 

For the first time since this adventure started, Daenarya felt free, as if she could keep her eyes closed and just melt into the serene sea letting the waves carry her out into the sunset as her worries sank to the shadowy depths below. Her heavy heart dropped in her chest. She couldn’t; not without Kade–he was her greatest worry; she should have protected him. 

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, the busyness of the Port replacing the soothing scene she had chosen to remember. 

A whispering wind caused her hair to flutter across her face. As she attempted to toss her hair to the side, her gaze caught Mal’s. He watched her with earnest eyes; a slight, almost, genuine smile fighting to be seen. She could feel her cheeks warming, despite the cool breeze, at the sincerity of his gaze. “What?”

Mal took a step toward her, his fingers nimbly tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear. The back of his fingers lingered, brushing across her cheek. Her innocence and beauty in admiring something the townspeople took for granted amazed him. 

His hand fell to his side as he turned to the ocean. The two of them stood a little closer now as they watched the light blue sky fade away. 


End file.
